


i could live by the light in your eyes

by singsongsung



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: F/F, Forehead Kisses, Girl Boss Alexis Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27370090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singsongsung/pseuds/singsongsung
Summary: Twyla gives Alexis an easy smile, shaking her head as if to saydon’t worry about it, but Alexisisworried about it, and annoyed, because she’s trying to orchestrate a whirlwind romantic weekend for her girlfriend, and her mother isruining everythingwith her inability to understand Instagram.A soft moment.
Relationships: Alexis Rose & Moira Rose, Alexis Rose/Twyla Sands
Comments: 12
Kudos: 39





	i could live by the light in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sonlali](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonlali/gifts).



> Some fluff for a stressful day; for Lali with love. 
> 
> Title from "I Choose You" by Sara Bareilles.

“Yes,” Alexis says, clenching her teeth to keep a sigh from escaping as she paces, her heels almost noiseless against the hotel carpet. “ _Yes._ And when your livestream is over, press the _same_ button.” She winces, yanking out one of her AirPods as her mother’s voice rises to a ear-splitting pitch. “The _red button_ , Mom,” she huffs, cautiously putting her earbud back in and casting a look toward the bed that’s half help-me and half I’m-so-sorry.

Perched at the end of the bed in an emerald-coloured dress that Alexis helped her choose several hours ago - zipping her into it and then helping her out of it, tracing along Twyla’s spine and the column of her neck with her tongue until the salesperson coughed pointedly on the other side of the thick curtain - Twyla gives her an easy smile in response, shaking her head as if to say _don’t worry about it_ , but Alexis _is_ worried about it, and annoyed, because she’s trying to orchestrate a whirlwind romantic weekend for her girlfriend, and her mother is _ruining everything_ with her inability to understand Instagram.

“No!” Alexis cries, whirling around on the spot before rushing over to her laptop, double-checking her jam-packed Google calendar. “No, you go live on _Saturday._ The same day I’ll post the trailer on your account. Yes, I’ll do it. Yes. _No_ \- I am _deleting_ the DMs asking for foot pics.” She closes her eyes, trying to summon her patience. “Because the foot pics are only the _beginning_ , Mom, you don’t even want to know - ” She turns again to face Twyla and feels her expression slip into something close to pleading. Twyla tilts her head, her eyes full of sympathy and the slightest twinkle of amusement.

“Yes,” she sighs. “Yeah. I remember what you told me about lighting. You were about ten years too late for that conversation, anyway - ” Alexis throws her hands into the air, even though Moira can’t see her. “I’m not _critiquing your parenting!_ Most mothers don’t tell their daughters to put nude photos on the internet, so - ”

Twyla giggles softly, lifting a hand to cover her mouth. Alexis pivots to face her, eyes wide at this traitorous behaviour.

“Sorry,” Twyla whispers, trying to school her expression into seriousness. “Sorry, babe.” She extends a hand, and Alexis waits a minute, pouting to make her displeasure known, before crossing the room again and slipping her hand into Twyla’s.

“What?” she asks her mother as Twyla squeezes her hand. A moment later, while Alexis is frowning, Twyla uses her other hand to stroke gently along her inner arm. “No. Mom, why would Reese be editing your Wikipedia page?” As Moira recounts a perceived snub in 1998, Alexis stares fixedly at a lamp in an effort not to interrupt, and feels Twyla shift at her side, standing and then moving back onto the bed and then -

And then Twyla’s _standing_ on the bed, both her arms looping around Alexis’ shoulders loosely and her mouth pressing against one of the lines that’s being etched into Alexis’ forehead by this conversation. Some of the tension in her body seeps away as Twyla lays another kiss against her forehead. Twyla’s hand cups the back of Alexis’ neck, bare beneath her braided updo save for the chain of her necklace, and she presses a long, lingering kiss to Alexis’ temple.

“I don’t think Reese would ask her _people_ to edit your page either, Mom,” she says, with a bit less irritation in her voice, as she lets herself lean into Twyla, her cheek against Twyla’s stomach, the silk of Twyla’s dress cool against Alexis’ skin. Twyla’s thumb strokes along the back of Alexis’ neck, and her other hand kneads tense shoulder muscles. “Yeah, okay,” Alexis tells her mother as she closes her eyes. “I’ll look into it. _Yes._ I said I would.” Twyla’s hand slips under her chin, tilting Alexis’ head back, and she kisses away the furrow between Alexis’ brows. Alexis smiles up at her as she says, “Okay. Okay. Yeah. Okay. Tell dad I say hi. Okay. Love you. Yes. Bye.”

She releases a long sigh of relief as she takes out one AirPod. Twyla removes the other for her, and they both toss the earbuds on the bed.

“Sorry,” Alexis says, voice muffled as she presses her face into Twyla’s stomach, arms wrapping around Twyla’s legs. “Thanks.”

Twyla slides down in her embrace, dropping to her knees on the mattress; Alexis’ hands slide over her ass and press against the skin of her back, left bare by her dress, and her mouth skims up along Twyla’s torso and between her breasts, until her nose nudges Twyla’s chin. Twyla dips her head, kisses Alexis’ nose.

“No problem,” she says simply. “It’s your job. And it’s your mom.”

“Two things that should _never_ mix,” Alexis says wryly, squeezing Twyla’s waist.

“You make it work.” Twyla kisses the corner of her mouth. “Because you’re amazing.”

Alexis smiles softly. “No,” she says, half-teasing. “ _You_ are.”

Twyla grins, doing her best imitation of Alexis shimmying as a way to accept the compliment. Alexis laughs, pressing an open-mouthed kiss against Twyla’s neck, breathing in her own perfume off Twyla’s skin.

“We better go,” she says, as she pulls back. “Our reservation’s in, like, one minute.”

“Leave your phone,” Twyla says, running her hands down both of Alexis’ arms, stopping when their hands meet, slowly entwining their fingers.

“ _Such_ a smart idea, babe. You’re a genius. And so good to me. And so beautiful.” She bites her bottom lip to try to quell the goofy smile that’s threatening to take over her face. “Which makes me very lucky.”

Twyla’s grip tightens on her hands. “I’m lucky, too,” she says sweetly, then huffs a little laugh, her eyes dark and shining. “Don’t look at me like that.”

“Like what?” Alexis asks cheekily, and captures Twyla’s mouth in a kiss before she can respond.

“Like you have plans to make us miss our reservation altogether,” Twyla mumbles against her lips, sitting back on her heels as Alexis leans into her.

“ _And_ you’re a mind-reader,” Alexis breathes, peeling a thin strap down off Twyla’s shoulder. She grins into the kiss she presses to the underside of Twyla’s jaw. “I’m the luckiest woman in the world.”


End file.
